


You're Good

by LAMB_BITES



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Gift Fic, HLVRAI monster au, M/M, Other, also not established tomrey but deffo implied, idk what else to tag here, rated T mostly bc language and bc it felt appropriate idk uhgusrhg, thats a proper tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMB_BITES/pseuds/LAMB_BITES
Summary: In which Tommy vanished in desperate search of food, and Benrey set off to find him.(IM RLLY BAD AT SUMMARIES)
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (HLVRAI) (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	You're Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riddlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlerhymes/gifts).



> AYYYY bet u werent expected a new fic this soon at all
> 
> recently got into HLVRAI but pls keep in mind i have like 0 experience with the source material that is the base Half-Life series so liike. Oopsies
> 
> This is a lil smthn for my friend Jess of his rlly dope HLVRAI monster au using a scenario we discussed that i. could NOT resist makin somethin of uvu here u go s1x.............
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend checkin' out the au it SLAPS its good stuff pls giv it a looksie..... i lov it..... its also. probs a good idea to check it out first for context ghuehgkusegs
> 
> https://sunkist-scientist.tumblr.com/post/620164517224202240/hlvrai-monster-au-in-this-au-the-science
> 
> ((Also i havnt fully watched the recent ACAB streams yet BUT IM WORKIN ON IT OK....I WILL I PROMISSE....))

Seemed like a rather sticky situation, this did. Benrey wasn't a stranger to seeing Tommy go into these... Ravenous, angry states, he knows how it goes. Tommy gets hungry, and the longer he's hungry the quicker down hill he rolls, growing volatile and aggressive at the increasingly desperate cries of his aching stomach and his boiling instincts.  
Benrey was decent at handling these kinds of situations with Tommy, that's why he was the one to go off and find him after he up and vanished, but...

This, however, felt different. More urgent.

The sight of the ghoul, snaggled and sharp teeth bared as saliva frothed, bubbled, and poured out between them, backed into a literal corner snarling and snapping like some wretched hound-- all bark and whine, slobber and bite. As if he'd mow Benrey down if he stood in his way much longer. He's seen him get bad, but maybe not this bad.

"Damn, hey bud. Found you." Benrey's voice came with a hint of a distortion, eyes individually scanning the other man up and down. "Pretty hungry, I guess?"  
He spoke above Tommy's snarling, approaching with some strange in between of nonchalance and caution; and this approach only caused an increase in the display of aggression, pressing further into the corner, sort of jerking this way and that; be it a tic of sorts or him trying to find a way around, Benrey knew not which.  
"Hey-- hey hey, uhm... It's alright bud."

Benrey payed not much mind to the slobber that landed on him from the warning snaps, swipes, gnashes and growls. Tommy was angry and irritable now but Benrey could help. He helped whenever this would start before-- And what else would he do now, just walk away? Nononono, Tommy was his friend. And Benrey may not know the most one could about how to go about things, not in the ways that folk typically would, the other monsterfolk, and humans alike, but it seems he's done enough right so far. _Yeah. Yeah! Dope._

_Okay. Okay..._

"Easy... easy, Tomster."

His hands reached, slowly upwards, feeling no fear of a lash out or... "Injury". He knew he'd be fine either way.

"Wanna uhh, wanna calm down a lil'?"

He spoke, quiet as his cold hands drew close to cradle Tommy's shaking and clicking jaw, crackling and popping.  
And his grip remained even as the other flinched and shook and whimpered and roared, viscous and hungry but hesitant.

"Ssshhhh... Sshhh... " Benrey shushed him, his blank, ever-wide eyes ceasing their independent movements and observations to focus in on Tommy's pinprick, unsteady gaze.

And with snail's pace, he slipped his thumbs in between those brutal teeth, jagged and razor sharp- he could feel how they almost pierced him and could easily do just that at any moment. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

Thumbs anchored in, a firm but more so gentle hold on Tommy's jaw, Benrey spoke again.  
"It's okay, see? It's good. You're good. S'all chill, man." He sort-of-soothed, "I know you don't wanna bite me. See? S'fine. C'mon Tomtom."

Tommy through his hunger-haze could feel those icy hands sort of... Writhing at his jaw, rubbing almost, and he could feel those thumbs pressed tight between his teeth. So, so tempting to his instincts, his urge to bite.

But Benrey was right. He himself, at his base self, did not want to bite. He couldn't. Even as his ravenous appetite tore at him-- God, he couldn't. He just...  
.  
.  
.

"Oh man. Did I do something wrong? Why're you crying? Shit, wh--uhm--"

And suddenly, why yes, Tommy was indeed crying. He was quaking and sobbing and his legs were buckling as he fell forward, caught by the shorter being, breath broken and coming in the form of gasps and growls. Talons risked breaking skin as he grabbed Benrey.

And oh, how something about this ached and pulled at the pitch black nothing in Benrey's chest. It stirred some feeling or another in there, though he couldn't identify it.

He lowered himself, careful and bringing Tommy down with him, moving his hands to rest on his back. He rubbed at his tense, shaking shoulders and spine, keeping his good friend close as he unraveled.

It wasn't long before the shadow-mimic rested his head upon one of Tommy's shoulders, mouth cracking open a tad to emit a familiar, droning melody, low and high all at once as misty sunset orbs left his throat, warm purple-pinks and dusty rosey oranges drifting off and around them and shining in the dull, dingy lighting.

Moments passed by as they sat like this, one soothing and the other sobbing until he was as calm as he could possibly get in this state.  
Unfortunately, there was still the matter of finding Tommy something to eat.

"Uh... Aight, uhm. Gonna nnneed you to-- to stand up with me." Benrey brought up, and at the sound of the throaty, fearful and gurgling whine the other made, he added: "It's okay, I won't let go of you. Need toooo-... Need to find food. You need to eat, c'mon." He urged, keeping Tommy close to him as they stood together. "There ya go. See? Nice. Okay, let's go."

And so they walked and wandered about the dirty, ruined halls, Benrey never losing grip of Tommy, who had to crouch and bend to fall proper into Benrey's shorter frame. On the lookout for anything that might have salvageable food left inside, popping into rooms and scanning fridges and microwaves and boxes and crates-- anything, though at this point Tommy would probably eat anything without taking any notice to mold or decay.   
_That'd probably get him sick though. Don't want that._

It was clear enough when they neared a room with something left in it, Tommy sniffing about at the air, then fully bolting when they were close enough-- The speed and sudden nature of it was almost enough to knock the false guard off his feet, and more than enough to send him stuttering with no clear sentence to say in mind.

He heard clattering and tearing and wrecking before he could even gather himself, and when he did pull himself together and entered the room, he was greeted to the sight of Tommy viciously ripping into packaged foods, full on raiding the fridge and any lockers in sight. Frantic to satisfy his hunger.

Benrey leaned on the entrance frame, giving small commentary that he knew would grab no response, things like "Oh nice. Hell yeah, get it Tommy." and "Yeah man you show it who's boss."

And soon, as he ate, Tommy started to calm, to settle, His hands and talons reduced to a less gangly state, his more monstrous features shrinking back a bit as his stomach filled. He was satiated, exhausted, but satiated as he sat with his back against one of the bottom cabinets.

"Feelin' better, huh?" Benrey half-questioned as he walked on over to him, joining him there on the floor.

"Y--yeah, I think so... ugh." Tommy groaned a bit as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to avoid any gross bits 'n' pieces or residue from anything he had shoved into his mouth. He grimaced for a moment as his mind lingered on the unpleasant textures. "... Thank you, Benrey. For-- for helping me... again."

"S'no problem. I'm pretty good at it, haha." He responded, a wobbly little smile worn on his face as he looked over and up at Tommy.

"Yeah, you really are...! That's... I think that's the worst you've ever seen me, Benrey. Isn't it? Oh, man..."

"Wha? Uhm, I guess so. It's all good now, though. You're okay now, right?" 

Tommy slowly leaned over, 'til his head rested on the cold top of Benrey's helmet. "Mhm... I'm okay. I'm tired, but I'm okay."

And Benrey felt that weird little twist in his chest again. He ignored it, but he felt it. "Oh dang, you sleepy bro? You a lil' snoozy guy huh? Need to go to snore town?" 

Tommy couldn't help the weary breath of a laugh that left him. "I think I would like that."

There was a short, quiet moment before Benrey started shifting about, startling the other when he pulled away and caused him to fall forward a bit in the process.

And when Tommy looked over, Benrey was laying on his back on the floor, staring with those big blank eyes and patting his chest a couple times.

"Uhm...?"

"You uh, yoouu can use me as a pillow. If you want to, or whatever." Benrey offered, shrugging as he did.

"B--but, don't we need to find the others? Benrey, they're probably really worried about us! We-we need to--"

"Dude, who knows how long it's gonna take to find Feetboy and the Antique Power Couple, you can barely keep your eyes open. C'mon, Tommyyy c'mon go beddy-bye, go snoozyyy." The shorter started patting at his chest with both hands, drumming almost. "You'll zonk right out during the search if we go now, soooo like, maybe you should uhm. Go fuckin' sleeby, bro."

Tommy hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding with a defeated sigh. "Okaayyy... That's a good point, I guess..." He held a bit of a pouty tone, though he wasn't truly upset at all. Worried, maybe, but that's different.

Tommy scooted on closer to Benrey, trying to situate himself as best as he could, sort of... between Benrey's legs as he lay down on his side. Head rested on Benrey's chest... It was a weird position but he was too tired to care. Too tired to care about how strangely pliable and soft the bullet-proof security vest under his head felt, too tired to care about how the body under him was about as cold as the floor. And too tired to care how he felt warmer inside when an arm wrapped over to hold him.

"... Thanks again, Benrey... You're really uhm... really sweet..."   
Tommy mumbled, quiet and nearing half-asleep.

Benrey remained silent for a bit, contemplating on the strange weight those words left on him.

"Uh... Yeah, man. No prob. S'what friends are for."

He stared up at the ceiling and at the little stream of deep pink mist and bubbles that silently left his mouth, an eye occasionally drifting down to look at the man that rested on top of him.

"Sleep tight, dude."


End file.
